


The Preserve

by onedirectionninjakevin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Lost in the Woods, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionninjakevin/pseuds/onedirectionninjakevin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have to write a narrative for my english class and I don't know how to finish this. Please help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Preserve

Darkness envelops me. The pounding of my brain is disorienting and makes me sick. I am cold. Oh so cold. The rushing in my ears only adds to my pain. Did I fall? Was I in an accident? I don’t know. Everything is hazy. My mind is running. Where am I? Why is it so cold?   
My mind becomes slightly less foggy as I try to focus. It is still dark, but there is a dim light shining through a small crack. I try to stand, but there is a shooting pain up my leg. That is not happening.  
I then try to crawl. The pain is still there, but more bearable. I head towards the light. It grows larger as I get closer. The closer I get, the more I can distinguish of it. When I finally reach I figure out that it is in fact not a small crack as I first thought, but is infact the opening to a cave. That of which I had awoken in.   
I look out over an expanse of trees. There is nothing but trees for miles it seems. I am alone in the wilderness, with no supplies, no companions, and a major injury. This seems hopeless.  
To my right I hear whistling. I hide under a nearby bush in fear that the whistler may, in fact, be the reason I am out here.   
As the whistling gets louder I begin to tremble. My vision gets blurry and my panic grows larger. I can’t breathe. I roll over onto my back. My breathing gets faster. It feels as though all the oxygen has been pulled from the air. My breathing gets faster still. My brain is fuzzy.   
Then.  
Nothing…  
……………………………  
When I open my eyes again it is night. The stars shine brightly overhead. The moon lights up my surroundings. I sit up and the world spins. Once I am no longer disoriented, I take in my surroundings. I have moved.  
I am sitting by a campfire. On the other side is a boy. The boy could be no older than 16 judging by his appearance. His mud caked hair is wild. He is only wearing a raggedy pair of shorts. On the bridge of his nose lays a pair of glasses. The left lens is cracked, both are covered in dust.   
“H-hello.” I say timidly, trying not to startle him. My voice is cracked and hard to use.   
“You have been out for three days.” He says straightening a little. He picks at his nails. “I bandaged your leg the best I could.” I look at my leg and see a torn up t-shirt made into a makeshift tourniquet.   
“Thanks.” I mumble. He gives a slight nod in acknowledgement to my gratitude. There is silence for a few minutes before he breaks it.   
“I’m Tyler.” He says, still not looking at me.  
“Martha.” I reply.  
I try to move closer to the fire and, in the process, move my bad leg weird.  
“Here, let me help.” Tyler jumps up and comes around the fire.  
Once I am settled, he sits down next to me.   
“Thanks, again.” I say with a slight chuckle.  
“So, where are we?” I ask, leaning forward a little.  
“A preserve of some sort, I think. I haven’t reached the edge of it in the weeks I’ve been here. There are some trails and such, but they’re rocky and hard to navigate. There isn’t much wildlife, mostly rabbits and squirrels, maybe a bear or two.” He shrugs a bit, wrapping his arms around his knees.  
I nod in acknowledgement.  
“If you’re coming with me in the morning, you should get some rest. Even if you’re not, it would benefit you.” He says, getting himself comfortable on the soft grass patch he decided to make his bed for the night.  
I follow his example and make myself comfortable. It’s difficult, but I manage eventually. When I finally do I drift into the much needed land of rest.  
…………………  
When I awake again, the fire is out and Tyler is still curled up on his little patch of grass. My leg still hurts, but not nearly as bad as before. I attempt to get up and actually manage to stand this time. The pain becomes more intense when I try to walk, but I am still able.   
I make my way over to Tyler, barely making it there before my leg gives out. Luckily, I am able to catch myself on a nearby tree and don’t fall onto the sleeping boy.   
I slowly lower myself to the ground, wincing every time my leg gives a twinge of pain. Once I finally manage to get myself to the ground, Tyler’s head shoots up and he starts looking around frantically. When he finally notices that it was me that startled him, he starts to calm.  
“Vigilance is key if you want to survive out here.” is all he says before getting up and disappearing into the woods.  
……………….  
It’s night again when Tyler reappears.  
“What the hell, man? I thought you said we were going to get moving, and then you disappear all day. Where were you?” My outburst catches him off guard and he stumbles and drops something that I didn’t notice he was carrying when he first appeared.  
“I went to get something that would work as crutches for you since you hurt your leg. It just took longer than I thought it would have.” He leans over to pick up the thing that he had dropped. I look at it again and I notice that it is a large stick that would actually work as a crutch. “I tried to find another, but it started getting dark and I didn’t want to leave you out here alone while it was.”  
Now my outburst seems a little rude. Though, he did kind of deserve it with the leaving without saying anything. My face flushes when I realize that he was actually trying to help me. So, I mumble a little, “Sorry.”  
Being the man of few words that he apparently is, he only nods and then proceeds to help me to my feet and prop the crutch under my arm. Once I am stable, he lets me go and I attempt to use the stick-crutch.   
“Looks like it works.” I say.  
“Yes, it seems so. I know that it will be difficult, but this will be much easier than you using me as a crutch the entire way.” he replies.  
“Well, it’s dark again, so we might as well sleep and get a move on in the morning.” While saying this I make my way onto the ground yet again. Making myself comfortable, I don’t check to see if he has followed my lead and done the same. Before I know it, I am asleep yet again.  
………………  
Tyler wakes me by shaking me. When I sit up, he sticks his hand out. It is full of berries. I had not even realized I was hungry. The pain had been a huge distractor. My stomach, upon realizing that it is empty, makes a gurgling noise loud enough to wake a hibernating bear. I put my hand out as well and he pours some of the berries into my hand. I eat them quickly.


End file.
